


r-e-d.

by lil_shit99



Series: a collection of short (hopefully fluffy) stories. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Post-Break Up, kinda sed, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: red (n)red color or pigment.





	r-e-d.

I look at the mirror, seeing a girl with average built and short hair that laid helplessly on her shoulders. Her body is a strange combination of stick thin and floppy fats, some pimples decorate her face; new and old. Her eyes are sunken and there are bags underneath them. Her arms are stick thin but her legs are thick, too _much fats_.  She has bold red painted her lips.

That is my reflection, I could hear my shadow whispering, _not good enough, aren’t you?_

I chide and drag the back of my hand across my lips, watching the red bleeds to my cheek and gritting my teeth. I examine the frame of my mirror and catch a polaroid in the corner of the wooden frame, there are two figures; a girl with her bangs pulled upwards smiling widely, her left arm is around a boy’s neck. The boy doesn’t see into her camera, concentrating into whatever he has in front of him.

I rip it and huff loudly, contemplating to throw it or not. I look into my full garbage can and close my eyes, counting to ten before letting the polaroid to lay on top of the trash. I throw myself onto my bed, glaring daggers into the room’s ceiling. Closing my eyes and, for good measure, laying my arms to block the lights, I remember every lies he has told me and every promises he had broken.

“Not an easy girl,” I chant, “not an easy girl.”


End file.
